Our Cloud, Flying Proudly
by aki-psyche
Summary: Hibari's Birthday- a celebration that nobody has ever...well actually celebrated before- until now. Another one of Reborn's schemes forces Tsuna into throwing a small party for the lonely cloud guardian. This cant turn out good...or can it?


Enma: Hi looks like we get to do the disclaimer?

Dino: Cool!

Me: You guys realize that I'm only putting you in because you won't have a lot of appearances right?

Lambo: Is appearance a flavor?

Yamamoto: guys the disclaimer!

Enma: Ah right . . . the characters and settings all belong to Akira Ama-

Me:OK LET'S START! (sorry Enma)

Enma: I'm not done yet!

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Hibari!" The black haired boy was welcomed as walked into a school filled with the thing he hated most (besides Rokudo Mukuro he hated that pineapple-freak's guts) which was- off task students.<p>

"Oy. What are you doing? Class started 2 minutes ago." He glared at the mob, and reached for his tonfas safely stored in his [enter random hiding place here]

"Come-on Hibari don't be so uptight!" A familiar brunette stated calmly. There was no sign of the usual fear on his face, and he addressed the boy so casually it made him want to tear, or rather, bite him to death.

"Hm…So you herbivores want to die? Fine with me." He whipped out a tonfa and attempted to smash it into the Vongola Deicimo's petite little head, only…it went right through him?

"What?" Hibari's voice staggered for a second. He spun his head around hoping an illusion was possibly at work for this madness, but there was nothing.

"Ah is something wrong?" Tsuna smiled back at him innocently, as if nothing was wrong.

"I know!" Yamamoto jumped up, and Hibari could almost see a light bulb spring out from his head. "He's sad cuz we got him a chocolate cake instead of strawberry!"

"Idiot!" Gokudera shot back at the optimistic boy. "I told you we should've thought more about the cake before we ordered a circus!"

"But the giraffes in the circus add were so EXTREME looking!" What was Ryohei doing here? Aren't the third years supposed to be in another building?

"Guys calm down at least we have balloons." The brunette said randomly.

? okay this was getting a little weird, even for the Vongola group. Hibari attempted to get things clear "Oy what are you herbivores-"

Oh, but _NOOOO _he didn't even get a chance to finish. Soon the whole group was arguing about the different flavors of cake and toppings, EXTREME giraffes, also with Tsuna often commenting on the balloons. Suddenly, Gokudera pushed Yamamoto into the table with the cake on it. (the cake had some EXTREME giraffe decorations) The cake then did a 360 and flew perfectly onto Hibari, who fell onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Hibari sprung up and looked around, a plush comforter supported him and he tossed blankets off of himself. <em>Thank god it was just a dumb dream. <em>Seriously, these were the things that put him in such a bad mood all the time. A world where everyone is out of control and I can't punish them properly? No thank you. He paused for a moment thinking about what forces on Earth would ever stick him in such a ridiculous situation and it came to him. "_Happy Birthday Hibari!" _The voices rang in his head and he hastily checked his calendar. May 5th...He sighed and threw the calendar onto the floor _Ugh how could I forget my birthday?...whatever, it's not like it's going to be any different than from before right? _He sat up and pulled on his Namimori disciplinary committee uniform (which was just the coat. And he actually wore the rest of his clothing underneath- weirdo) Soon he stepped out of his house and stared up at his beautiful Namimori, made sure he still had his tonfa, and set out for school.

* * *

><p>The school day pretty much went as normal…well except for the fact Hibari had to sneak around the rest of the disciplinary committee and also that he had found a load of fan girl letters inside his locker…but yeah pretty normal. Students and teachers generally avoided him, and those that didn't…well lets just say they weren't going anywhere for the next few days (with exception of a hospital). And everything was going fine.<p>

"Ehhh? It's Hibari's birthday today? I didn't know!" Tsuna stuttered as he sat near the school, Yamamoto and Gokudera standing by him like bodyguards.

"You really are pathetic." Reborn sighed as he insulted his student "A mafia boss should always know what's happening inside his own family especially around his guardians."

"I told you I'm not becoming boss!" Tsuna began to wonder why he even bothered saying that anymore.

"Hahah maybe we should throw him a party or something?" Yamamoto interrupted the conversation.

"N-No way! He'd kill me!" Tsuna replied in shock that the rain guardian would even consider the thought.

_Kill the boss?_ A dark aura suddenly filled around Gokudera "Don't worry Boss!" The storm guardian suddenly yelled "We'll throw the party and I'll protect you if there's an attack!"

"Then it's settled!" Reborn grinned "We should have it at Tsuna's house. I'll just have to get some 'special' motivation."

_Ehhh? They're seriously going along with it? _The thought of throwing a party for the most dangerous person at school was crazy _Maybe Reborn really is trying to kill me…_

* * *

><p>So at night- planning took place. Of course Vongola Deicimo was 100% against in but nobody cared. Banners, food, and decorations were all set up around the house. Soon Chrome came in too.<p>

"Eh? Chrome? Why are you here?" Tsuna looked around nervously, hoping Mukuro didn't come along with her.

"I-I was invited. I think Mukuro-sama is coming too . . . he's just a little slow for parties." The girl replied shyly.

"Oh yeah I invited the Shimon family and Dino too." Reborn added, casually.

"Ah…wait…What?" Suddenly there was a huge crash "HIEE! What was that?"

A bandaged boy around Tsuna's age opened the door and peeked in. "Ah-no…Tsuna-kun only I came . . . is that okay" He said weakly.

"Ah it's fine Enma-kun. . ." what was that huge crash noise?

"Ummm…I think you know him but this man was walking in the same direction as me and he slipped in a puddle just now…"

_S-Slipped in a puddle? That level of failure could only be…_Tsuna opened the door wider and looked outside "Dino-san!"

"Ah hey Tsuna! I heard it's Hibari's Birthday today" He smiled.

"Y-You're all wet!"

"Yeah…I asked my men not to come hahah bad decision. Is Hibari here yet?" He continued to sit awkwardly in the puddle.

"What is this?" Conveniently there he was- still wearing his uniform of course…but something was missing.

"Erm…Hibari-san where's your armband?" Tsuna managed to blurt out.

"Herbivore, I believe _you _have it. Maybe if you give it to me now you'll give the hospital less to worry about." He glared at the brunette.

"Ah welcome Hibari." Reborn sat atop Tsuna's room, wearing a Hibari cosplay outfit, complete with the armband.

"Oy infant, give it back." We whipped out a tonfa and prepared to jump onto the roof.

"Hm…Okay but only if you stay for your Birthday party" The small arcobaleno smiled. Oh yeah he always got his way.

"My…what?" The cloud guardian had pure confusion all over his face. That NEVER happens. He paused for a moment. "Fine" Then he advanced into the house.

_EHHHHHHHH? What was that? _Utter shock. Was what you would describe the Vongola X's face as. _Hibari would never- but it is his birthday..._

_This is so dumb. _Was the first thing that popped into Hibari's mind _maybe even dumber than that dream…wait scratch that, the EXTREME giraffes were definitely random you could describe giraffes in almost anyway except EXTREME…_

"Um Hibari-san are you okay? You seem a little spacey today." Tsuna asked the guardian who had just decided to sit down and eat cake.

"It's nothing." He replied bluntly.

". . ." The atmosphere had an awkward feeling to it. Perhaps throwing a party for the most dangerous, silent, and serious person in the whole school wasn't such a good idea.

"What's with this awful party? You herbivores are really stupid aren't you?" Hibari was surprisingly out of character. He laid his head on the table and began doodling hibird onto a few napkins.

"WHAT?" Gokudera shot up "HOW DARE YOU CALL THE BOSS-"

"Er… It's okay Gokudera…" he turned "Hibari…U-Um we had some activities but we didn't know if you'd want to do them."

"Yeah! And they're so EXTREME!" Ryohei stated and everyone winced at how loud he was.

He stopped. "Like what?" Oh yeah this was beginning to get interesting.

* * *

><p>A while later the party was strangely fun. Hibari was even beginning to <span>smile <span>while being with everyone, which proves how strange it was.

Eventually Tsuna had a chance to 'sneak away' from their game of dodge ball (although other would call it 'Tsuna being the first to lose again.') "Reborn! What's with Hibari? He's acting waaaay too casual!"

"Heh…I snuck him an improved Deathperation _dart_" He snickered and an mischievous aura shook around him.

"Ehhhh? A Deathperation _what_?" He looked back at the smiling Hibari who was actually in the middle of pwning a certain storm guardian (who was starting to get mad and Tsuna thought he saw him shoving a stick of dynamite inside one of the balls)

"It's a new weapon from the Vongola. It works the same as a Deathperation shot but it makes the less deathperate conceals the flame more and stops the clothes from coming off" (not that fangirls would mind)

"What? Then why do you still sometimes shoot me with the bullet?"

"It's more fun"

_What kind of reason is that? _Once again the Vongola tenth fails to fully understand the Arcobaleno's ways. He looked back at the game still going on. Gokudera had now blown up his special 'inside no-damage' bomb, with Hibari shaking dust off himself, and Lambo crying. (He apparently got hit) _Hibari looks like he' having fun…I'm glad._

* * *

><p>Eventually the Deathperation dart wore off and Hibari looked angrier than ever. "I'm going home. Be happy I haven't killed you all" He stated bluntly before tugging on his armband and preparing to leave.<p>

"Ah Hibari wait we got you this…" Tsuna awkwardly ran up to the cloud guardian (who was already walking away at high-speed) and handed him a terribly wrapped present with Vongola designs all over it.

"Whatever." The cloud guardian hastily snatched the present and continued to walk off.

"Oh! And…Happy Birthday!" He smiled and then headed back to his house.

Hibari reached his house and slammed the door shut _tch what a waste of time… _he stood around in his room for a moment but was eventually drawn to the present. He uncaringly ripped the package open and found a small picture inside. The frame of the picture was beautifully carved with the Vongola crest plastered at the bottom and the picture…was one of all the guardians (must've been taken while he was deathperate and Mukuro was probably cropped in) In the corner was written "_Happy Birthday Hibari! From all of us! –Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, RYOHEI _(typical for him to write in all caps) _, LaMbo, and Chrome" _He smiled slightly and placed the picture on his desk. _Maybe…the Vongola group isn't too bad after all. . ._

* * *

><p>End of story! Sorry if it was too long or it dragged on too much or was just plain boring…<p>

Enma: We didn't get very much screen time. . .

Dino: We didn't did we?

Gokudera: it's the dumb cow's fault!

Lambo: eh Stupidera?

Gokudera: DON'T CALL ME THAT! –hits-

Lambo: waaaaah!

Me: E-to…In case you were wondering what happened to Mukuro I soon realized that I forgot to put him in so here's an extra…

* * *

><p>Back at the Sawada household-<p>

Mukuro: Kufufu it seems that the troublesome cloud has left

Tsuna: Mukuro! Why didn't you come earlier?

Mukuro: Because If I did there would only be fighting

Tsuna: Well you're not really contributing. . .

Mukuro: don't worry I got him something *smile*

The next day a pineapple was found on Hibari's desk, but because of the fact he had no idea where it came from and the fact that he hated pineapples, he threw it out. Mukuro felt depressed that day for reasons he did not know.

* * *

><p>Tsuna: What was that?<p>

Me: Errrr random ending? Anyway- Bye bii minna!

Hibari: get out of here or I'll bite you to death

Tsuna: Hibari. . .


End file.
